R E B I R T H
by Sonye-San
Summary: Un año había pasado desde la derrota de XANA, todo parecía estar en orden para ellos, hasta que un pequeño avistamiento en Kadic dio incapie a que encendieran de nuevo el superordenador; Nuevos mounstros, nuevos mundos,nuevo enemigo y más secretos que revelar. Y así Lyoko renacía desde las profundidades del mar digital, listo para la siguiente travesía de sus fieles guerreros.
1. XANA 2-0 Parte I

**Hola hermoso y medio muerto fandom de Code Lyoko (?**

 **Me presento, soy _Sonye-San_ una fan de esta magnifica serie desde hace más de 12 años, la vi por primera vez en Jetiz uwu**

 **Mi idea original era continuar con Code Lyoko Evolution ya que esperé 3 años sin resultados que la continaran ;_;**

 **Pero, cuando me vi la serie por tercera vez, me dije a mi misma que contenía demasiados erorres y cosas que pudo haber sido mejor, así que, por un sueño loco, sin inspiración para continuarmis otros fics, andar jugando más de un mes Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, y mucho amor de por medio, nació este proyecto medio raro que reescribirá Code Lyoko Evolution desde cero, para que se sienta como una verdadera continuación de la serie, y luego, continuaré con mi proyecto inical cuando terminé este.**

 **Espero les guste :'D**

 **Code Lyoko pertenece a MoonScoop/Mediatoon©**

* * *

 **XANA 2.0 Parte I**

 **.**

Un año había pasado desde que los guerreros de Lyoko derrotaron por fin a XANA y apagaron el superordenador. Les parecía extraño vivir una vida normal sin los ataques de éste, pero al mismo tiempo podían decir que ese descanso era totalmente merecido luego de esos dos largos años de lucha contra ese malvado virus. Sin llegar a sorprenderse, todos siguieron siendo buenos amigos, incluso se notaba que entre Jeremie y Aelita había algo más que amistad, pero bastante familiar que no tenían que recalcar lo obvio. Incluso William y Yumi seguían compartiendo aulas, la japonesa evitaba el tema de Lyoko lo más que podía, pero al final se rindió por la insistencia del ruso que le terminó por contar prácticamente todo lo que hizo estando bajo control de XANA.

Al principio se lo tomó como un mal chiste, pero al notar como el tiempo que el recordaba era diferente al actual, las pesadillas constantes sin explicación aparente y el cómo se sentía fuera de lugar, todo iba tomando su curso. Pero, ya que lograron destruirlo, se podía decir que las cosas andaban con normalidad, así que, no había que preocuparse por esas aguas pasadas.

Así como cualquier día la rutina diaria se hacía presente en Kadic, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita y Jeremy seguían compartiendo la misma clase, se suponía que tendrían gimnasia con el profesor de Educación física Jim Morales, pero al parecer sus planes eran muy diferentes.

Sin darles tiempo a replicar, entró trotando al salón de informática.

— ¡Vamos chicos! —Vociferó el profesor sin dejar de dar trotadas—.Usen sus músculos y vengan que haremos aquí la clase de Gimnasia. Stern, mueve tus piernas—Alentó con fuerza, el castaño obedeció entrando a la sala con una ligera sonrisa y posicionándose en uno de los asientos delanteros.

—No entiendo porque estamos en la sala de informática, señor—Replicó divertido el rubio de mechón morado, entrando seguido de su mejor amigo.

—Con que estás curioso ¿Eh Della Robbia? —Refutó Jim mirándolo entrar con una mirada inquisidora — ¡Vamos, entra!

— ¿Deporte con ordenadores, son sensores de movimiento o qué? —Cuestionó seguido Jeremie con un cierto toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Muy gracioso Belpois, sabes que debemos de adaptarnos a tu nivel. —Contestó de vuelta Jim—. No tenemos estudiantes, sino frikis.

—Creo que al fin serás capaz de superar gimnasia—Comentó Aelita risueña, entrando a la sala y sentándose al lado de Jeremie.

Los demás alumnos entraron uno a uno a la sala, situándose en sus asientos correspondientes.

—Bien, encontré una buena forma de que se muevan usando los ordenadores, se llama _Ciberdeporte_ —Anunció Jim con un disco en mano de dudosa procedencia—. ¡Entren, las clases están por comenzar!

Rápidamente algunos alumnos soltaron varias carcajadas, otros lo miraron con incertidumbre.

—He Jim ¿De dónde sacaste esa magnífica idea? —Inquirió Odd, aguantándose la risa.

—Fui finalista en Moscú en la nueva área de ciberdeportes en mis vacaciones de verano—Comentó orgullo de sí mismo.

— ¿Y cómo te fue allá? —Preguntó el rubio con falsa curiosidad.

—Prefiero no hablar al respecto…—Murmuró éste, pero carraspeó y luego dio una mirada seria a todos para que hicieran silencio en lo que él intentaba averiguar en donde poner el disco.

Los murmullos de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, para su suerte el profesor estaba muy concentrando en conectar el ordenador que no les prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Maldición! No es posible—Exclamó Jim enojado, tocando la pantalla del ordenador con insistencia, ya que este no lograba encender y estaba seguro que había conectado todo bien.

—Ulrich ¿Estás bien? —Murmuró Odd, al notar lo callado que se encontraba su amigo—. No me digas que piensas en Yumi.

El mencionado lo miró por unos segundos, imaginando a la japonesa portando un ramo de rosas rojas que se suponía quería regalarles hace una semana pero que al último minuto se acobardó y tiró dicho obsequio a la basura. Le daba miedo arruinar el pobre pero significativo progreso con ella sin Lyoko de por medio, que adelantarse de golpe le pareció contraproducente.

—Vamos, habla con ella.

— ¿Y qué digo? —Indagó en un susurro— ¿Hola Yumi, te amo y eres el amor de mi vida?

Odd Rodó los ojos exasperado, su amigo no tenía remedio. —Está bien—Y ambos dejaron de hablar para prestarle atención a Jim.

— ¿Dónde está el hueco donde se mete el disco? —Inquirió Jim tocando la pantalla que al fin logró encender—. ¡No es posible!

Jeremie soltó una pequeña risita y Aelita se encontraba pensativa.

—Necesitas estar más relajado—Susurró Odd—, "Yumi, ven que debo decirte algo, te amo" —Imitó como pudo la voz de Ulrich en un murmullo que sonaba gracioso—. No es algo tan difícil de decir.

Ulrich soltó una risita por la tonta imitación de Odd, al menos logró subirle el ánimo de perros que traía consigo esos días.

—Dime. ¿Tienes otro plan estúpido?

Y justo cuando iba a contestar fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Jim quien por fin había encontrado donde meter el CD.

— ¡Ah, lo encontré! —presionó un botoncito para abrir el lector de Disco, para inmediatamente recibir una fuerte descarga que no parecía continua, sino un único impulso eléctrico dirigido a través del cable del ordenador, demasiado similar a los ocurridos al iniciar una posesión de XANA, haciéndolo caer al suelo de lado con sorpresa por el impacto recibido.

Los alumnos nuevamente se echaron a carcajadas, mientras que Jim se cubría la cabeza expectante a otra descarga.

—Jim, quizás deberías decir _ciberguerra_ —Como siempre, no podían faltar los comentarios sarcásticos de Odd, haciendo que la clase riera más fuerte.

Jim, al ver que no venía otra descarga, se levantó lentamente y miró la pantalla, esta estaba negra con algunos códigos irreconocibles— ¿Alguien podría decirme de que va todo esto?

Aelita, quien mantenía la mirada fija al ordenador, estaba preocupada por esas líneas de código que le recordaron inmediatamente como las que se veían en el superordenador, demasiado fáciles de reconocer para ella.

—Jeremie—Tocó el hombro de su compañero para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió el de lentes mirándola con incertidumbre.

—En la pantalla….Hay algo—Justo después de decir esas palabras, éste se apagó de un momento a otro e inicio el sistema como si nada hubiera pasado.

Jeremie intrigado, miró la pantalla varias veces con detenimiento, luego a su compañera sin entender a qué se refería, ambos se miraron a los ojos asintiendo, para hablar del tema más tarde. Retomando las clases de Jim hasta que la campana de salida sonara y les diera su tan ansiada libertad.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Los primeros en salir fueron Odd y Ulrich, quienes veían a los lejos a Yumi siendo acompañada por William como era habitual, ya que seguían compartiendo aulas después de todo y mantenían una buena amistad, dejando de lado que él joven seguía muy enamorado de la japonesa.

— ¿Viste el último episodio? —Preguntó Yumi a su compañero.

Ambos hablaban amenamente de una nueva serie de anime sobre samuráis que les había llamado mucho la atención desde su estreno hacía dos semanas atrás.

—Vamos, cuento hasta tres y ve—Animó Odd, relajado.

—No iré mientras él esté ahí—Respondió Ulrich refiriéndose despectivamente al joven que la acompañaba.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó—. William es fantástico.

Claramente Ulrich sabía que esas palabras de Odd fueron para molestarlo, lo cual irremediablemente logró hacer.

—Prefiero no decir nada a escuchar esto—Apartó la mirada de él y volvió a mirar a mirar a ambos jóvenes, charlando plácidamente sobre esa serie que les gustó tanto a ambos.

Por otro lado, Jeremie y Aelita salían del aula luego de revisar la computadora sin encontrar nada sospechoso, pero ella le seguía insistiendo que lo que vio no era normal.

—Jeremie, yo sé lo que vi.

—Pero admite que es imposible, nosotros lo destruimos ¿recuerdas? —Replicó de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y si sobrevivió? —Propuso, aunque quería en el fondo que el sacrificio de su padre no haya sido en vano.

Jeremie lo miró con desaprobación.

—Debo irme, nos vemos Yumi—Por su lado, William se despidió de le fémina.

—Nos vemos—Se despidió igualmente, notando como se alejaba de ella, hasta que pocos después su celular comenzó a sonar desde su bulto escolar.

—Ve ahora—Dijo Odd, alentándolo nuevamente.

El chico miró hacia ambos lados, comprobando el perímetro si era seguro actuar ahora, tembloroso y con los nervios de punta se paró del banco donde segundos antes estaba sentado junto a Odd, acercándose lentamente hacia la japonesa quien contestaba su llamada.

Segundos antes se detuvo al notar como William se regresaba donde Yumi y elogiaba su nuevo corte de cabello, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Algo dentro de él se había incomodado, él debía de decirle ese alago no William.

—Nos vemos—Y se marchó.

—Adiós William—Se despidió nuevamente la fémina, Ulrich aprovechó para acercarse.

— ¿Ulrich, estás bien? —Preguntó al notar la presencia de su _amigo_ que estaba a medio centímetro de alcanzar su estatura, con un comportamiento algo raro, realmente no se lo esperaba ahí tan de repente.

—Sí, em…—Respondió en un tartamudeo, ella lo miró con intriga—, Necesito decirte algo importante—Inició, aunque las palabras apenas le salían con naturalidad—. Bueno, veras, fuimos guerreros de Lyoko y más, y em, debo confesarte…Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer…

—Vas bien—musitó Odd desde su posición, viendo la lamentable escena de esos dos tortolitos.

—Y…Em… Ya no tenemos las misiones, y…—Continuó tartamudeando.

— ¿Y qué?

Justo cuando iba a contestar con la poca seguridad que tenía en sí mismo, un fuerte, chirriante y extraño sonido fue escuchando por todo el campus haciendo que los jóvenes se cubrieran los oídos con dolor y molestia. Duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que se detuvo explotando a los ojos de todos, la bocina cayó estrepitosamente poco después al suelo colgando de un fino cable oscuro.

—Jeremie ¡Mira! —Aelita notó como unos rayos eléctricos de tonos rojizos salía de dicho cable, inmediatamente el aludido también se dio cuenta, quedándose sorprendido—. Dime que lo viste.

Los jóvenes sabían que esto ya no era algo normal, así que se decidieron juntarse todos en la habitación de Jeremie a hablar íntimamente lo que pensaban al respecto.

—Dinos, que viste exactamente—Habló Yumi, quien estaba sentada al lado de ella en el nuevo sofá de la habitación.

—Algo que brillaba y no parecía natural—Respondió—. Y antes vi esas líneas de códigos en la sala de informática. Ya he visto demasiado como para ser una simple coincidencia.

— ¿XANA? —Cuestionó Ulrich—. ¿Qué no lo destruimos?

—Podríamos ir a ver, prender el superordenador una vez más—Propuso Jeremie al grupo, inseguro.

— ¿Ver _qué_ cosa? —Interrumpió Yumi, todas las miradas se posaron en ella—. ¿Demostrar que nuestra escuela está en ruinas y que nuestro profesor de gimnasia está loco? Eso ya lo sabemos.

—Sí, el superordenador, los guerreros de Lyoko, todo acabo—Secundó Ulrich.

—Puede ser que XANA siga con vida—Insistió Aelita—. En ese entonces, si tuvieran dudas, se hubieran apresurado en averiguarlo—Los demás meditaron cuidadosamente sus palabras por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Aelita tiene razón—Apoyó por último Jeremie.

Luego de mirarse los uno a los otros, decidieron que lo mejor era comprobar, al fin al cabo no perdían nada en despejarse de aquellas dudas que atormentaban a todos , principalmente a la fémina de cabello rosa.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Habían pasado aproximadamente una media hora, decidieron aprovechar que tenían libre el resto de la mañana por precaución y órdenes del director, debían de reparar esa bocina averiada y cuidar que no pasara algo así de nuevo. Los cuatro se encontraban en aquel bosque cercano a la academia para encontrar la alcantarilla que por el tiempo estaba oculta por un par de hojas secas.

Jeremie se agachó y abrió la tapa, siendo Aelita la primero en entrar, seguido de Yumi, Odd, Ulrich y por último Jeremie quien la cerró tras de él. Bajando las escalaras y posicionándose al frente de sus compañeros quienes lo esperaban.

—Vamos—Encendiendo una pequeña linterna de bolsillo, comandó a sus amigos en el oscuro túnel de las alcantarillas.

Tuvieron que ir a pie, ya que como no iban a usar más sus Skateboards por derrotar a XANA, decidieron que era mejor retirarlos de ahí para evitar sospechas. Los pasos de ellos eran serenos y silenciosos, recordando con nostalgia todas las veces que pasaron por esos túneles tan solo el año pasado, llenos de peligros, adrenalina y aventura pura, era difícil tratar de olvidar todos esos malos y buenos momentos que pasaron todos juntos combatiendo a XANA y salvando su mundo del peligro que éste provocaba.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después, subieron la escalara que llegaba al puente al frente de la fábrica abandonada, en silencio siguieron caminando hasta detenerse justo en la orilla de las escalaras, donde se balanceaban las viejas cuerdas que usaban para acortar el camino, no estaban seguros si aún podrían resistir su peso, así que bajaron lentamente las escaleras, caminando en conjunto hasta llegar al viejo ascensor

—Este lugar me da miedo…—Habló Yumi, mirando la soledad y deterioro del lugar.

Jeremie se acercó al panel obsoleto a simple vista, retirándolo cuidadosamente dejando ver otro pero con números para ingresar, el rubio de lentes introdujo el código de acceso que aún a pesar del tiempo mantenía fresco en su memoria, haciendo que el ascensor abriera su compuerta metálica. El joven colocó el anterior panel en su lugar, y junto a sus amigos se adentraron al ascensor, viendo como la compuerta se cerraba y sintiendo como bajaban poco a poco al último piso donde residía el superordenador con miradas serias y expectantes.

—Hace frio aquí—Comentó Odd cuando llegaron a la habitación, abrazándose a sí mismo para calentarse.

—Este lugar se debe mantener siempre frio para mantener refrigerado el superordenador.

—No perdamos el tiempo, enciéndalo Jeremie—Dijo rápidamente Yumi demandante y ansiosa.

El rubio de lentes no esperó más y se acercó al superordenador que había salido de su escondite con lentitud y majestuosidad, dejando ver sus placas ensambladas en forma de mosaico de color negro. Presionó la cubierta donde tenía grabado el ojo de XANA dejando ver una manija o palanca de tonos oscuros.

— ¡Espera! —Intervino Ulrich—, ¿Están seguros de lo que estamos haciendo? —Cuestionó—. ¿Vamos a reactivar esos malos recuerdos de Aelita?

—Pero vi códigos de XANA—Contestó ella, debía de estar segura o no podría seguir con su vida y la de todos como antes—. Hazlo Jeremie, o lo haré yo misma…

El chico asintió, dudoso posicionó su mano sobre esta, mirando hacia atrás a sus compañeros expectantes de la futura acción del joven genio, inhaló y suspiró unas veces, para luego bajar la manija encendiendo así el superordenador dejando ver el fosforescente metal color bronce.

Y así, una vez más Lyoko renacía desde las profundidades del mar digital, listo para la siguiente travesía de sus fieles guerreros...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **No es por nada , pero los actores son una mierda en actuación ._.**

 **En parecido estaban pasables, pero eran cartones con los nombres de los personajes que conocemos, el unico que si actuó convincente fue Jim, lo demas Meh.**

 **Solo usaré el diseño de ropa de evolution de civiles y virtuales, pero todo lo demás se mantendrá fiel a la serie. Auqnue el unico diseño en Lyoko que me sacó de honda fue el William...**

 **Prefiero imaginarme el traje pero la cara y cabello de la serie xd**

 **Se suponía que era un proyecto para el año que viene, pero no me resití c:**

 **Como dije, la adaptación solo tendrá como fidelidad un 50% lo demás será agregado y contribución de parte mía.**

 **Errores Corregidos I:**

 _ **En las temporadas anteriores, el túnel de las alcantarillas en el bosque estaba escondido bajo algunas hojas en el suelo, y en esta temporada está exageradamente a la vista.** _

_**Cuando entran a la sala del superordenador, Odd se queja de que está helada; Jeremie explica que es porque el superordenador producía el calor. Sin embargo, esto es un error, ya que el superordenador debía mantenerse constantemente refrigerado para evitar que se recalentara, de modo que no podía emanar calor de él al grado de calentar toda la habitación.**_

 **En fin, moriré ignorada, pero con todo mi amor contribuyo a este fandom uwu**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! ;3**

 _ **Sayonara~**_


	2. XANA 2-0 Parte II

**Code Lyoko pertenece a MoonScoop/Mediatoon©**

* * *

 **XANA 2.0 Parte II**

 **.**

Habían sido segundos largos y tortuosos para todos, ver encendido de nuevo el superordenador les llenaba de recuerdos nostálgicos y al mismo tiempo, dolorosos. Sin nada más que hacer ahí, los jóvenes les dieron la espalda y se adentraron al ascensor para subir al laboratorio.

Jeremie fue el primero en salir, el lugar se encontraba igual de cómo lo recordaba, caminó a paso rápido seguido de sus amigos hacia el asiento, donde vivió todo tipo de emociones fuertes por asegurar la vida de ellos en Lyoko.

Se sentó en la silla que parecía flotar, posicionándose el frente del ordenador, encendiéndolo.

—Todo se ve en orden, Lyoko se ve normal—Anunció Jeremie luego de teclear por algunos minutos y mirando la pantalla si había algún problema con el renacimiento de Lyoko—. Bien.

— ¿Está XANA? —Preguntó Aelita a su lado.

—No—Contestó de inmediato sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—, Pero desaparecieron momentáneamente dos sectores, el del bosque y el de hielo—Continuó, Odd se sentaba aburrido en una esquina y Yumi lo miró—, Creo que se perdieron algunos datos por haber dejado apagado el superordenador por tanto tiempo. Haré otro escaneo para ver si XANA regresó—Anunció el chico tecleando hábilmente, Yumi se cruzó de brazos expectante, Odd no prestaba mucha atención ahí sentado, Ulrich se quedó en silencio junto a Aelita sin apartar su mirada del rubio de lentes—.Nada en la red de datos, nada en los sensores. Bien, déjame mirar las torres—Siguió, dando un último ENTER en el teclado—. Nada, no hay torres activadas ni señales de XANA. Imposible, lo destruimos—Reafirmó.

—XANA no es de esos que dejen notas diciendo "REGRESE" —Insistió Aelita—.Quizás en otro mundo virtual.

—Imposible, destruimos todas las _Replikas_ —Respondió rápidamente Jeremie en negación—, No hay otro mundo virtual con complejidades como Lyoko—Volvió a negar—.No. Si el escáner no detectó nada, es porque XANA no existe más, lo destruimos—Tocó sus lentes y miró a la chica.

—Quiero ir a Lyoko—Soltó de repente Aelita.

—Buena idea—Secundó rápidamente Odd, poniéndose de pie con entusiasmo.

— ¿Por qué? —Replicó Jeremie.

—Quiero ir al sector 5, para encontrar indicios de mi padre antes de que lo vuelvas a apagar—Explicó con voz apagada.

Jeremie suspiró dándole la aprobación para que ambos minutos después fueran posteriormente a los escáneres.

Odd y Aelita se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa y cada uno se adentró a un escáner.

—Transfiriendo a Aelita, Transfiriendo a Odd. Escaneando a Aelita, escaneando a Odd: ¡Virtualización!

Su voz resonó en la sala cumpliendo sus palabras mediándote la acción de accionar el teclado con los comandos correspondientes, haciendo que Odd y Aelita fueran virtualizados exitosamente en Lyoko, justo en el sector 5.

—Wow… ¡Se ve increíble! —Exclamó Odd emocionado, Aelita se alejó lentamente de él en silencio. El chico disparó varias flechas láseres, notando que su traje había cambiado ligeramente, nuevas garras y tres orificios para disparar sus flechas, además que había perdido sus orejas de gato por alguna extraña razón y el diseño de Kiwi en su pecho había desaparecido —,Estoy decepcionado por la falta de monstruos. ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? Estás dirigiéndote al laberinto ¿Qué no iríamos a la cúpula celeste? —Cuestionó el chico, pero no tuvo respuesta de la fémina—. ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando—Culminó algo molesto por ignorarlo.

—Bien, una vez que terminen su paseo, apagarás el superordenador ¿Está bien? —Pidió Yumi sentada en un costado.

—Si—Contestó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla—, ¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó notando una especia de halos rojizos alrededor de sus amigos—. Hey, vengan aquí, deben de ver es… ¿Ulrich Yumi?

Notó como ambos entraban al ascensor con miradas serias, Jeremie pensó que de seguro se encontraban incomodos y decidieron irse, él negó rápidamente y siguió haciendo su trabajo con el ordenador.

—Hey Jeremie. ¿Podrías enviarme mi tabla? —Pidió Odd, entusiasta.

—Te recuerdo que solo se puede materializar los vehículos en la cúpula celestial—Contestó tranquilamente.

— ¡Oh vamos Einstein! Eres más inteligente que el año pasado, materializar mi preciosa tabla no debería de ser trabajo para ti—Insistió divertido.

El rubio de lentes bufó molesto, aunque sabía las intenciones de Odd su ego había sido ligeramente herido. Aunque Lyoko había estado apagado, no había dejado de lado sus estudios sobre los diarios de Franz Hopper, una pequeña parte de él tenía la ligera corazonada de que volverían a la acción tarde o temprano.

Duró unos minutos tecleando códigos nuevos y otros ya conocidos por él, intentando uno tras otro para hacer que pudiera materializar la bendita tabla, usando el proceso parecido a cómo logró virtualizarlos directamente a aquel sector y aplicando nuevos conocimientos adquiridos en ese año de estudio, pudo lograr materializar la tabla del susodicho.

Odd presenció como Jeremie sobrepasaba sus límites, aunque lo decía bromeando no creyó que lo lograría y en tan poco tiempo. Tal y como su traje, su querida tabla tuvo un ligero cambio, siendo ahora de un color morado siguiendo el patrón de su traje de Lyoko y retirando el antiguo diseño de color rosa y bigotes gatunos que tenía de adorno en un costado

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió en ella como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Yahoo! —Exclamó el chico, dando unas vueltas en al aire y dirigiéndose al laberinto más cercano.

—Quiero mucho a Aelita pero…—Suspiró—. Ella es la única que quiere hacer esto de volver a Lyoko—Comentó Yumi a Ulrich, mientras ambos caminaban por las alcantarillas.

—No la entiendo—Secundó él de la misma manera—. ¿Y qué pasó con esto de que XANA fue destruido y todo terminó? ¿Acaso no se fue?

—Pues claro. Y sobre esto… ¿Me puedes decir lo que antes querías decirme?

—Em... Sí, sí—Sudó frio y pensó en una buena excusa en lo que ella se posicionaba para subir las escaleras—. ¿Qué te parece algo de entrenamiento en el gimnasio? —Propuso.

—Está bien—Aceptó, subiendo las escaleras, el chico se giró y se posicionó para subir también, cuando se aseguró de que la fémina ya no estaba a la vista.

En Lyoko, específicamente en el sector 5, Odd con ayuda de su tabla no tardó casi nada de tiempo en alcanzar a Aelita al final de uno de los laberintos, donde se encontraba la única torre del sector.

—Me pregunto. Ahora que XANA no existe más, quiero decir. Sería una pena no volver a utilizar esto—Comentó Odd, risueño sobrevolando con su tabla.

Aelita no parecía tomarle atención, estaba embelesada mirando la torre ovalada rodeada de un halo azul blanquecino, inactiva.

—Podríamos hacer esto de un parque temático—Propuso, lanzando un par de flechas láseres a una columna azulada—. ¡"Bienvenido a este nuevo y revolucionario parque temático!" —Saltó desde su tabla a una columna—. "! Tres mundos increíbles te esperan, bienvenidos a Lyokolandia!"— Bromeó el chico, dando otro salto para caer justamente en su tabla con maestría y equilibrio.

Aelita se acercó más a la torre, la tocó con una de sus manos y no hubo reacción de su parte, ni siquiera pudo entrar en ella encontrándoselo extraño.

—Entonces ¿Qué opinas de eso? —Se detuvo unos metros detrás de la chica, se cruzó de brazos y dio un sonoro suspiró al ser nuevamente ignorado por ella.

En la Tierra, en el gimnasio de la academia Kadic, Ulrich y Yumi entrenaban _Pencak Silat,_ vestidos en unos kimonos níveos con una cinta negra adornando sus cinturas. La japonesa fue la primera en tumbarlo hacia atrás, poniéndose encima de él.

— ¿Y que ibas a decirme? —Preguntó impaciente.

El chico la sostuvo de las manos y movió su cuerpo para cambiar de posición, arrinconándola él encima de ella.

—Te lo diré cuando yo quiera.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago expectantes de la siguiente acción que uno de los realizaría, Ulrich quería declararse en aquella oportunidad ya que le parecía buen momento, pero lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por Jim entrando al gimnasio sorpresivamente para cambiar unos fusibles.

—Ah, genial. Al fin alguien que hace deporte fuera del horario de clases. Quiero decir… ¡Bravo! —Comentó terminando de entrar, ambos jóvenes lo miraron sin quitar aquella posición media comprometedora que el mayor pareció ignorar—, Como verán el Ciberdeporte es algo superior a… es demasiado virtual. Necesitamos contacto, realidad, sudar y estar a mano contra mano—Siguió el mayor, dando el sermón—. Mírense, son jóvenes. En fin, tengo que cambiar unos fusibles—Culminó por último, saliendo del gimnasio algo resignado, dejando a ambos jóvenes nuevamente solos.

Ulrich se posicionó al lado de ella, cayendo recostado mirando hacia arriba, ambos se miraron cómplices y soltaron una risita continua.

En Lyoko, Odd se encontraba de cabeza sosteniéndose de su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra, disparaba flechas láseres al azar.

—Podríamos crear una tabla fantasma—Hizo una maniobra donde se posicionó con ambos pies firmes en la tabla morada—, Algo increíble y aterrador con esqueletos por todos lados. "Eh tú, pequeña rubia, estás temblando ¿verdad? Sé que es normal pero no te preocupes. Estaré contigo" —Musitó en un tono galante.

—No Odd. No usarás Lyoko para coquetear.

—Vamos Jeremie, por favor, todas caerán a mis pies aquí.

—Odd, Aelita, recibo una señal, una torre activada en Lyoko…—Interrumpió Jeremie de piedra, al detectar aquello tan familiar y al mismo tiempo funesto. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Habían destruido a XANA ¿verdad?

— ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor? —Cuestionó Odd, incrédulo fuera de su tabla al lado de Aelita.

—Hay una torre activada en el sector 5.

—Pero solo hay una torre aquí, está delante de nosotros y desactivada—Señaló Odd con una de sus uñas gatunas.

—Es otra torre…—Informó cabizbajo, era muy extraño ya que, según lo que recordaba solo había una sola torre en todo el sector 5.

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos por algunos segundos, luego oyeron un extraño ruido a sus espaldas. Se giraron, Odd se adelantó unos pasos y Aelita invocó sus campos de energía de ambas manos en posición de ataque.

Tres Megatanques ordenados aparecieron repentinamente en aquel corredor, el delantero se abrió paso para poder disparar aquel rayo mortífero de tonos anaranjados. Aelita esquivó el primer rayo, cayendo de lado y Odd lo esquivó subiéndose en su tabla. Justo cuando el segundo rayo iba a impactar en ella, Odd vino cual caballero y la sostuvo de la mano, elevándose y esquivando dicho ataque.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

—Si—Contestó más calmada.

—Jeremie. ¿Qué XANA no había desaparecido? —Cuestionó Odd con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No lo entiendo. El súperescáner no detectó nada, no había nada y ahora apreció una nueva torre en el sector 5.

—Jeremie, gracias por tu análisis detallado—Comentó sarcástico, maniobrando en la tabla, soltó a Aelita y ella activo sus alas de ángel para ambos descender y salir de la vista de lo mega tanques que no dejaban de dispararles.

Se adentraron a un pasadizo, tal y como supusieron eran perseguidos por ellos.

—Los guiaré. Giren a la derecha. Ahí—Comandó, ambos guerreros obedecieron cuando llegaron al final del corredor donde se dividía en dos caminos.

Mientras tanto en Kadic, Jim trataba de arreglar unos fusibles en la sala de electricidad de la escuela, con una pequeña linterna alumbraba dichos cables y botones sin la menor idea de cómo proseguir. Se rascó la cabeza en confusión.

— ¿Por qué no utilizan un simple botón? Que diga "aquí está"—Se quejó—, No, ellos necesitan un montón de botones por doquier—Resopló molestó y resignado—. ¿Qué dice aquí? Voltios, Amperios, Watts— Enumeró con más paciencia de antes.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por aquellos cables oscuros, segundos después impactaron en la cara del profesor de gimnasia, éste se cubrió la cara y se quejó de dolor. Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó a un doble de él justo en frente, apareciendo de la misma nada.

Los ojos de clon o espectro polimórfico brillaron y sus pupilas cambiaron al logo característico de XANA. Sin darle tiempo a replicar o a huir en el mejor de los casos, le lanzó una descarga de energía eléctrica que lo dejó inconsciente al acto, cayendo de lado justo en una pared cercana.

En la fábrica abandonada las cosas iban de mal a peor para los guerreros.

—Yumi, Ulrich ¿Dónde están? Aelita tenía razón, XANA nos ataca—Habló Jeremie alarmado desde sus audífonos, mirando el icono de Ulrich en su pantalla—. ¡Vengan lo más rápido posible y tengan cuidado! —Dejó por último el mensaje, con la esperanza de que estuvieran bien.

Los susodichos vestidos ya con sus ropas habituales se encontraban aún en el gimnasio, frente a frente. Ignorando como el teléfono del chico vibraba en una esquina del lugar y cierta presencia para nada amistosa los miraba a lo lejos a punto de actuar en su contra.

El joven tragó saliva nerviosa, buscando nuevamente las fuerzas necesarias para confesarles sus sinceros y profundos sentimientos.

—Bien. ¿Qué tenías que decirme? Vamos suéltalo—Demandó la japonesa, ansiosa y con una ligera sonrisa.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Es simple—Comenzó, lento pero seguro, ella lo miró atenta—, Lo que siento por es…Yo—Se detuvo al notar como Jim se acercaba a ellos—. Está bien señor, ya dejaremos de practicar por hoy.

A paso lento se acercó al joven sin decir ni una sola palabra, agarrando a Ulrich de ambos hombros por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué me hace? —Indagó éste—. Suélteme, no me siento bien…—Demandó algo mareado, se comenzaba a tambalear por la falta de energía que repentinamente abandonada su cuerpo.

—Déjalo. ¡Lo estás lastimando! —Intervino Yumi, dándole un fuerte empujón a _Jim_ haciendo que éste soltara a Ulrich y lanzándolo varios metros de distancia.

—Yumi, todo está borroso…—Musitó el joven, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica para mantener el equilibrio, ella lo sostuvo y lo abrazó desde la cintura para afianzar el agarre—. Te sigo.

Como pudieron salieron del gimnasio.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería, esto se ve grave—Propuso ella con preocupación. El teléfono de Yumi sonó desde su bolsillo, lo sacó y contestó la llamada—. ¿Jeremy? ¿Qué? ¿XANA? ¿Un espectro?

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió, pero no hubo respuesta de inmediato ya que la japonesa miró hacia el frente notando como el espectro polimórfico con la forma de Jim salía del Gimnasio dispuesto a perseguirlos.

— ¡No pienses en eso y corre, no es Jim es un espectro!

Se dieron la vuelta y corrieron, alejándose lo más que podían de aquel espectro, éste los siguió muy de cerca.

Guiándose de las indicaciones de Jeremie, Odd y Aelita lograron encontrar la dichosa torre activada, siendo iluminada por un halo color rojizo humeante.

— ¡La Torre! —Avisó Odd.

Ambos se separaron para esquivar otro ataque de los megatanques

— ¡Ve, yo me encargó de ellos! —Indicó Odd a Aelita, dando un salto de su tabla y apuntando con sus garras disparando múltiples flechas láseres, dándole justo en el blanco a uno de ellos—. ¡Ha, uno menos! —Aterrizó detrás, brincando nuevamente en su tabla y esquivando otro ataque mortífero.

Lamentablemente uno de ellos impactó a su tabla, haciendo que éste cayera de cuatro patas al suelo azulado.

— ¡Demonios! Olvidé como era esto.

Miró hacia atrás y dio un salto hacia adelante, esquivando otro rayo anaranjado, justo al aterrizar brincó e hizo una maniobra giratoria esquivando otro rayo, mientras se giraba posicionó ambos puños al frente de él y disparó flechas láseres de sus nudillos al segundo megatanque, destruyéndolo y aterrizando después.

Aelita sobrevoló por la torre hasta aterrizar, iba a entrar pero se giró al oír un grito de Odd a sus espaldas. Éste era atacado repetidamente por aquel último megatanque, logró esquivar varios rayos veloces, pero uno impactó directamente en él, desvitalizándolo.

—Creo que estamos bien con la idea del parque temático—Resopló molesto, saliendo del escáner.

En el bosque, los estudiantes llegaban como podían a la alcantarilla, Yumi se separó de Ulrich para agacharse y abrir la tapa metálica, el alemán fue el primero en posicionarse para bajar.

—Creo que me ocurrió algo cuando me tocó…—Dedujo el joven en voz baja, Yumi lo sostuvo del hombro para ayudarlo a entrar—. Puede ser el motivo por el cual no puedo ver bien y me siento así de débil.

—Yo te guiaré—Musitó la fémina, juntando su frente cariñosamente con la de él.

—Está bien.

A Unos cuantos metros en sus espaldas, escondidos en unos árboles frondosos, se encontraba el espectro polimórfico de Jim.

El último megatanque fue destruido por Aelita mediante un campo de energía mientras volaba en los aires y esquivaba con maestría sus ataques. Aterrizó y retiró sus alas mediante un pase en el brazalete que adornaba una de sus muñecas.

A sus espaldas se virtualizaron dos cangrejos, sobresaltándola. Primero Megatanques y ahora cangrejos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en el sector 5?

Yumi y Ulrich pudieron bajar las escaleras juntos apoyándose mutuamente, hasta caminar por los túneles por unos minutos.

—Ahí, siéntate aquí—Indicó ella, Ulrich se apoyó en la pared del túnel y se deslizó lentamente hasta sentarse, respirando agitado.

La chica se arrodilló a su altura en donde segundos después su teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella tomó la llamada.

— ¿Si Jeremie? Bien, iré para allá—Miró a Ulrich cerrando su celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Debo irme, Aelita está sola en Lyoko y necesitamos desactivar la torre para deshacernos del espectro. Odd vendrá contigo ¿Estarás bien? —Indagó con una sonrisa, acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla para reconfortarlo.

Se levantó y salió corriendo, Ulrich se limitó a verla alejarse por aquellos túneles de alcantarilla mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, tanto por la falta de energía y también por sus sentimientos saliendo flote por aquella suave caricia en su mejilla.

La tapa de la alcantarilla fue abierta, dejando ver al espectro polimórfico de Jim…

—Jeremie, necesito ayuda. No puedo yo sola—Corrió en zigzag esquivando los disparos de los cangrejos, saltó en una esquina donde pudo esconderse al final del camino—. ¿Dónde están Yumi y Ulrich?

—Escóndete Aelita, Yumi va en camino.

La chica se quedó quieta, sintiendo como los cangrejos encima de ella se ponían en la esquina, buscándola sin resultados.

Yumi había corrido lo más rápido que pudo, sofocada pero sin rendirse, llegó a la fábrica usando las viejas sogas para ahorrar camino, luego corrió hasta el ascensor, puso la contraseña en el panel y se adentró al ascensor directamente a los escáneres.

No había tiempo que perder.

—Jeremie, ya estoy aquí—Anunció ella, ya en el escáner—. Dile a Odd que se apresure, estoy preocupada por Ulrich.

—Okey—Musitó, Odd asintió, saliendo corriendo directo al ascensor en ayuda de su mejor amigo—, Transfiriendo a Yumi. —Se detuvo intrigado por lo que veía en la pantalla, de nuevo aquel halo rojizo rodeaba el avatar de uno de sus amigos como si de un error se tratase—, ¿Qué es esto? No me gusta nada. Odd Mira esto—Pero el chico ya no estaba en el laboratorio, supuso que ya se había ido con Ulrich, suspiró y siguió con el proceso de virtualización—. Escaneando a Yumi ¡Virtualización!

La nipona se virtualizó en el sector 5, cayendo con elegancia en una rodilla cual ninja entrenado; se paró rápidamente y vio al lado su Aerodeslizador ligeramente modernizado, siendo la gran diferencia un reactor bajo la plataforma estilizada y curvilínea y nuevos manubrios parecido a los de una bicicleta de lado a lado. No se lo pensó dos veces y se montó en su vehículo, luego sería tiempo para preguntas; ahora su prioridad era ayudar a Aelita.

Mirar el desolado lugar a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más dificultoso, comenzó a sudar frio y su respiración se aceleró en el acto, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería.

Oyó unos pasos veloces acercándose a su posición, se asustó pero pudo calmarse al reconocer aquella voz jovial y masculina sumamente familiar para él.

—Ulrich, está bien soy yo—se arrodilló y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Jeremie me lo explicó. Jim no es Jim, es un espectro ¿no?

—S-Si—Contestó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sígueme. Deprisa—Puso su mano alrededor de su cuello, el chico acomodó su brazo en el hombro de su amigo quien lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Detrás de ellos, salía el espectro quien aún no se rendía en su cometido.

Con la ayuda de Jeremie, Yumi logró llegar donde se encontraba la torre activada y Aelita, al salir disparada de aquel pasillo, los cangrejos cambiaron de objetivo. Yumi esquivaba los láseres maniobrando ágilmente en su aerodeslizador, aprovechó una abertura y los perdió en un rápido movimiento, donde encontró a Aelita escondida.

—Vamos Aelita, te llevaré hacia la torre deprisa—Demandó, Aelita caminó hacia ella al asegurarse que era seguro salir—.Ulrich no se siente bien, el espectro lo infectó con algo.

Aelita asintió, Yumi salió de ahí en un ataque frontal en lo que la peli-rosa activada sus alas para aprovechar la distracción.

Los disparos de los cangrejos no se hicieron esperar, la nipona saltó hacia atrás invocando sus fieles abanicos en ambas manos. El aerodeslizador impactó en el cangrejo de la derecha haciéndolo explotar. Aterrizó en posición de ataque y lanzó ambos abanicos al cangrejo que faltaba impactándole justo en el medio de su enorme cabeza, haciéndolo explotar igualmente, los abanicos regresaron a ella como si de un boomerang se tratase, dando por terminado aquella labor.

Aelita afuera de la torre dio un último vistazo a su amiga y se adentró en la torre.

Ulrich y Odd seguían caminando por el alcantarillado, él alemán no pudo mantener más el equilibrio, como si estuviera sintiendo un vértigo, cayó en una rodilla, pero por suerte el canadiense fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerlo con fuerza y volverlo a levantar.

— ¿Qué no puedes ver nada?

—Lo siento—Se disculpó en un murmullo.

Aelita ya adentró de la torre, iluminó las marcas de XANA a su paso, hasta llegar al centro redondo, donde una luz azulada la rodeó elevándola.

—Cuidado, creo que se está acercando—Advirtió Ulrich al oír unos pasos cercanos a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron para comprobar sus sospechas, Odd se colocó en una pared cercana y sentó con cuidado su amigo.

—Con que Ciberdeporte ¿He? —Se puso enfrente del espectro, altanero y confiado—. ¡Toma esto! — Alzó ambos puños para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero sus manos fueron sostenidas por las del espectro.

Sentía como algo dentro de él le era arrebatado, sintiéndose cada mes más débil sin poder liberarse de aquel fuerte agarre, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Ulrich apenas podía distinguir lo que pasaba, pero por lo poco que veía y escuchaba los quejidos del chico, le hacía entender que Odd estaban a manos de aquel espectro polimórfico y que si seguía así tendría el mismo destino que él o quizás peor…

Aelita llegó al piso superior de la torre, caminó unos centímetros donde se abrió la interfaz.

Odd estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, el espectro no dejaba de arrebatarle _ese_ algo al chico, Ulrich se encontraba impotente sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Colocó su mano en la interfaz, donde primero apareció su nombre _Aelita_ y el típico _Code Lyoko._ Así mismo el espectro comenzó a desaparecer.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Lo vio terminando de desaparecer dejando líneas de códigos detrás y soltándolo, el chico cayó de trasero soltando un bufido.

—Torre desactivada…—Musitó Aelita, notando como los cuadros de datos bajaban hasta el vació.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

La misión terminó, desde que la torre fue desactivada Ulrich y Odd se sintieron recuperados, Jeremie lanzó una vuelta al pasado solo por si acaso, no sabía que daño pudo haberle hecho ese clon al verdadero Jim.

La mañana se repetía en Kadic, los chicos se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación de Jeremie.

—Entonces. ¿Destruimos a XANA o no? —Cuestionó Ulrich sentando en el sofá.

—Sí y no—Contestó Jeremie parado en una esquina y de brazos cruzados—. Cuando virtualizé a Aelita, Odd y Yumi pude observar un halo rojo alrededor de ellos, nunca los vi anteriormente.

—No estamos a tu nivel para entender eso—replicó Odd, confundido sentado al lado de Ulrich.

—Esos eran códigos, códigos fuentes para ser precisos pertenecientes a XANA—Explicó serio mirando a sus amigos—. En el momento donde supuestamente lo destruimos es probable que los haya puesto en ustedes.

— ¿Dentro nuestro? —Preguntó Aelita, sentada al lado de Yumi en la cama del chico.

—Es difícil de creer, aunque el ordenador estaba normal—Reafirmó—. De seguro en Aelita, Odd y Yumi. No hay razones para ser diferente con Ulrich, de ahí el que los atacara aquel espectro polimórfico, XANA los envía con el fin de recuperarlos.

— ¿Por qué? —Indagó Odd, curioso—. ¿Para qué sirven esos códigos?

—Quizás haya sobrevivido de esa forma, inyectando códigos en ustedes—Respondió Jeremie.

—Aunque no entiendo algo—interrumpió Yumi—. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si se estaba ejecutando el virus multiagente que lo estaba destruyendo?

—Buena pregunta—Razonó Jeremie, pensativo—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que haya aprovechado esa última vuelta al pasado que hicimos cuando Sisi descubrió la fábrica. Recuerden que con cada vuelta al pasado éste se vuelve más fuerte y resistente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, todo ese trabajo que habían hecho para destruir a XANA, el cómo Aelita tuvo que despedirte por última vez de su padre, donde éste le daba la energía suficiente para ejecutar el programa, todo por un estúpido error de su parte.

—Lo que si sabemos—rompió el silencio Aelita—. Es que cuando los tenga todos, recuperará su poder, tomando de nuevo el control de la red mundial.

—Deberíamos de apagar de nuevo el superordenador y no hablar de esto nunca más—Sugirió Yumi.

—No—Negó la peli-rosa —, XANA apareció antes de que lo encendiéramos, eso significa que pare acceder a nuestro mundo encontró algo más aparte de Lyoko—Explicó, Jeremie asentía en aprobación en lo que Odd, Yumi y Ulrich soltaban un suspiro—. Apagándolo seguirá viviendo en quién sabe dónde, solo nos queda volver a luchar una vez más.

Los amigos se miraron a los ojos, algunos dudados y otros decididos a continuar una vez más aquella travesía que les marcó de por vida.

—Los guerreros de Lyoko regresan a la acción—Anunció Jeremie algo entusiasta.

—Por cierto, no quiero interrumpir todo este momento serio y toda la cosa—Dijo Odd—. Tengo otras preguntas respecto a Lyoko.

— ¿Qué cosa Odd? —Cuestionó Jeremie, tomando asiento en su silla giratoria.

— ¿Por qué nuestros trajes y vehículos son ligeramente diferentes a cómo eran antes? —Preguntó con curiosidad—. No solo eso. ¿Desde cuándo hay megatanques y cangrejos en el sector 5? Que yo recuerde solo habían mantarrayas y gusanos.

—Aún no tengo esa respuesta sobre los trajes y vehículos, ya que se supone que el superordenador se encontraba apagado todo este tiempo como para haber una actualización—Contestó, tocándose los lentes con intelecto—. Lo de los Monstruos podría ser que XANA al no estar completo está reacio a cometer errores, eso incluso los monstruos que puede digitalizar mediante la situación. Aunque irónicamente eso nos tomó por sorpresa.

El canadiense se dio por contestado, al menos por el momento.

—Jeremie y yo nos quedaremos el resto del día para investigar más a fondo de Lyoko y el paradero de XANA—Dijo Aelita.

Los chicos se miraron asintiendo, sin tener nada mejor de que hablar se pararon de donde se encontraban sentados , despidiéndose de la pareja de genios saliendo posteriormente de la habitación, abriendo y cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Ya solos, Jeremie giró su silla para estar al frente de su viejo ordenador, lo encendió y le pasó la portátil a la fémina de pelo rosa.

—Jeremie…—Musitó la chica, tomando el portátil y colocándolo en su regazo—. Si XANA está vivo en algún lugar ¿Crees que existe la mínima posibilidad de que mi padre también se haya salvado?

—Siendo sincero, no lo creó…—Contestó en un murmullo, buscando el viejo diario de Franz Hopper en sus archivos—. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte que está vez no dejaremos a Ileso a XANA, lo detuvimos una vez, lo haremos de nuevo.

La chica hizo una mueca, moviendo los labios en una media sonrisa melancólica y posicionando su mirada en la portátil para ser de ayuda a su novio.

Solo escuchaba el sonido de las teclas en aquella habitación por el resto de la tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Feliz año nuevos Lyoko Warriors!**

 **Primero que nada, ando soprendida por la aceptación que tuvo el capítulo pasado, no me lo esperaba O:**

 **Muero de gripe y se suponía que no iba a actualizar en los proximos 4 meses pensando que el fandon andaba agonizando (?)**

 **Pero parece que aún queda un pequeño rayo de luz y me hace feliz ;_;**

 **Pues bien, tengo pensando por el momento actualizar una vez al mes,como es el unico fic que tengo del fandom no interferirá directamente con mi planificación de actualizaciones y otros nuevos proyectos.**

 **Vaya, yo creyendo que adaptar 12 minutos me iba a tomar como mucho 3 horas, pero ¿Adivinen que? Escribí todo esto en 8 horas seguidas xd**

 **Y la gripe no me ayuda en nada :'v**

 **Hubieron varios errores en él capítulo como por ejemplo, la materelización de los vehiculos en el sector 5, cuando solo pueden virtualizarlos en la cupula celestial, ahí traté de dar una excusa convincente que no chocara del todo con la serie antigua, ya que si no lograba adaptarlo se me haría dificil colorar las siguientes escenas.**

 **Describir peleas en Lyoko me mató... Y más tener que coordinarlo tambien con la acción en la tierra, joder, no se como pude hacer que quedará al menos decente :'D**

 **Tambien traté de explicar el porque los cambios ligeros en los trajes y vehiculos además del porqué hay megatanques y cangrejos en el sector 5, otro error grabe de la serie. Que en sí lo iba a quitar, pero pude al menos hacerlo algo coherente...**

 **Los momentos UlrichxYumi fueron bonitos, no tuve que cambiar nada (?)**

 **El final del capítulo me pareció sumamente seco y bleh, por eso seguí escribiendo para que sea algo mas familiar de leer y se sintiera más unión de los guerreros Lyoko.**

 **No está 100porciento confirmado, pero por algunas actitudes de ambos supongo que si son novios en esta temporada, con todo el salseo de la antigua serie era justo, haré algo con el YumixUlrich cuando sea el momento adecuado uwu**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo tambien sea de su agrado!**

 **Me dejan reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! ;3**

 _ **Sayonara~**_


End file.
